scenariosfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoagieman (Scenario Player)
Hoagieman (known most currently as DC_Hoagieman) is the current leader of the Dark Coalition, a Rise of Nations Scenario clan. Hoagie is considered to still be one of the top scenario players in the community. __FORCETOC__ Beginnings DC_hoagieman (also known as AS, SC, and BoR_hoagieman) made his way into scenarios back in 2005 as a noob looking for a new game type to play. Hoagie joined his first scenario (Medieval 1492) not knowing what to do and resigning right off the bat. Surprisingly hoagie was invited right back into the next scenario where SC_Mujahadine taught him what to do and there on out understood what scenarios were all about. Short after Mujahadine invited hoagieman into JSC or Junior Scenario Clan, where he was trained into a more well-rounded scenario player before joining SC. Once hoagieman had completed his training in JSC he was initiated into SC to join the ranks with some of the best scenario players in the community. Come 2006 hoagie had made new friends within SC, befriending SC_Bern and SC_Scio as his two closest friends. The more notable friendship was the one with SC_Bern. Bern was always up to no good within the clan starting coups against the leadership of SC and doing whatever he can to try and gain power. This put hoagie into many sticky situations with Bern, due to the fact that his mentor, SC_Mujahadine was very against what Bern was doing. Hoagie would always have to lay low and not pick sides when Bern and Mujahadine had their inner clan issues. Hoagieman did not participate in the BA war that struck SC in 2007, however he did participate in the power struggle for SC in 2007-2008. With dark times approaching SC new players of very good skill were flooding into the scene, one in particular being SCWoot (Also known as Redflame). RedFlames goal was to take over as the leader of SC and get rid of the original triumvirate of SC (Consisted of SCMujahadine, SC_Unh and SCBern). With Woot taking power of SC and Mujahadine stepping down, the loyalists to Muja new what had to be done. With the help of three other Mujahadine was able to put together a clan that consisted of only four members to take back his power from Woot. This clan would be known as DC. DC (Dark Coalition) was designed to help Mujahadine regain his power at the top of SC. This came with ease for the DC clan because at the time the clan consisted of some of the top scenario players if not the top players (Mujahadine, DocHoliday, Hoagieman, and Blades of Auir). SCWoot did not stand a chance at the time and vanished from Rise of Nations for a while, allowing Mujahadine to take back his power on the top SC. After hoagieman had helped Mujahadine take back his power in SC he took a yearlong break from RoN, and returned in late 2009. Hoagie would miss the horrific {ESP} and SC War that took part during the time he was gone and came back to a different SC clan. Hoagieman rejoined the SC ranks in 2009 as the 2nd in command of SC only behind his dear friend SCBern. Hoagie now enjoyed his time in SC not having to worry about clan conflicts, but that would all change in the coming months. Clan Leadership and BoR With SCBern going inactive for month long periods hoagie decided to try and step up and run this first ever clan, SC. He had some success, recruiting new members and turning a few of them (Pimp-Masterflex, Colonel_Cosal, and Icowwowmow) into pro scenario players. However, with the new people came a lot of disorganization. Hoagieman was getting tired of this and did not want to deal with it anymore, so he contacted his old mentor SC_Mujahadine to return to RoN and he did. Mujahadine took the lead for little over a month and decided he was not up for the challenge anymore. Hoagie and Mujahadine talked about SC one last time and Mujahadine asked hoagie to take over as leader once more. Hoagie declined and decided it was time to start from scratch and thus BoR(Brothers of RoN) was formed. Brothers of RoN consisted of many scenario players along with a nomad department ran by a close friend of hoagies, BoR_Targoon.